


Merciful Love

by sleepyowlet



Series: The UnFair Folk [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, Fae!Hux, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Siren!Kylo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: In the early morning, a man crawled from the water. He was naked, and even though his body looked healthy and strong, he seemed exhausted and in pain. It took him quite a while to stand, awkward like a newborn colt, and take the first few halting steps. He had no idea where to turn, so he went into the direction of a few lights he saw winking through the morning mists.They are monsters, both of them. But they are her monsters now, aren’t they?





	Merciful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Babblerama: Can’t seem to stop writing in this wacky AU. And the Raven pun just wrote itself, I swear.  
> Thanks to thewayofthetrashcompctor for degnoming!

_“I cry your mercy—pity—love!—aye, love!_

_Merciful love that tantalizes not,_

_One-thoughted, never-wandering, guileless love,_

_Unmasked, and being seen—without a blot!_

_O! let me have thee whole,—all—all—be mine!_

_That shape, that fairness, that sweet minor zest_

_Of love, your kiss,—those hands, those eyes divine,_

_That warm, white, lucent, million-pleasured breast,_

_Yourself—your soul—in pity give me all,_

_Withhold no atom’s atom or I die_

_Or living on perhaps, your wretched thrall,_

_Forget, in the mist of idle misery,_

_Life’s purposes,—the palate of my mind_

_Losing its gust, and my ambition blind!_

 

John Keats

  


It had been almost a month. Time moved differently for his kind to be sure, but Hux found it unbearable nonetheless.

Rey had not yet returned.

The liveliness of midsummer had faded into the hot laziness of August; nature seemed to be preparing to rest with a last deep breath and a languorous stretch. He would usually do the same, laze around in overgrown meadows, listening to the hum of insects, breathing in lovely warm summer smells.

But something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. Something was about to happen.

…

 

In the early morning, a man crawled from the water. He was naked, and even though his body looked healthy and strong, he seemed exhausted and in pain. It took him quite a while to stand, awkward like a newborn colt, and take the first few halting steps. He had no idea where to turn, so he went into the direction of a few lights he saw winking through the morning mists.

His feet soon left red marks on the unforgiving sharp stones littering the shore.

…

 

“Hey, Poe, is that a person over there?” Finn asked, his hands halting in their work.

Poe threw a look over his shoulder at the figure slowly drawing closer. It seemed human-shaped all right, and it was swaying and stumbling. “Probably just some drunk fellow who got lost on his way home.”

“I don’t know,” Finn murmured to himself. He turned back to gutting the fish from their morning catch, but he kept an eye on the stumbling stranger anyway. A few minutes later he burst out laughing. “Poe, he’s buck-naked! D’you reckon he lost a bet?” A moment later the wide smile froze on his face. “Oh no. I think he’s hurt.”

Poe put down the fish and knife he held in his hands and stood to turn. “Yeah, you’re right. His feet are bleeding something awful. Grab the first aid kit and let’s go.”

They quickly cleaned the slime and gore from their hands as best as they could and ran to head off the naked man with the bleeding feet. Poe thought that there was something familiar about him, and when they were only a few feet away, he froze in his steps.

The Prince. The Prince who had turned traitor on his parents and the whole Seelie Court, who had disappeared without a trace. Poe had thought him dead, but here he was, alive and...human?

Yes, there was nothing fae in his aura, and he didn’t seem to be able to look through Poe’s glamour - there was no recognition in his dark-eyed stare. Something was seriously wrong here. But as much as Poe despised the Prince, Finn had already taken off his moleskin and wrapped it around his naked, shivering form, so he could hardly abandon him to his fate.

“You okay? Did someone hurt you? I’m Finn, and this is Poe, we came to help. Here, sit down on this rock for a moment and let us have a look at your feet? They must hurt,” Finn asked in a quiet, soothing voice.

The prince opened his mouth, but no sound passed his lips. As if shocked by his own inability to speak, he grabbed his throat with a trembling hand.

Finn took his hand. “Hey, hey, it’s fine. We’ll patch you up, and then we’ll get you to our boatshed so you can warm up. You can write down what you want to tell us there, and we’ll figure out what to do next together. Sound good?”

The prince sat on the rock, and Poe knelt to check his feet. “Shit, buddy, you managed to rip your soles to shreds. I’ll do what I can, but you need a doctor as soon as possible.” Wiping off the blood, he noticed that there was no callus on the skin of his heel or anywhere else. Like the foot of a newborn. He filed that away for later; it might be a thing worth including in his report. Because report he would to Queen Leia that her son had been found.

A few minutes later both feet were cleaned, slathered in antibiotic salve, and wrapped in a thick layer of gauze. Finn and Poe took the prodigal prince between them and helped him to slowly hobble the rest of the way to their shed, where Finn procured a few sheets of paper and a pen, and Poe stoked the flames in the little iron oven in the corner. Proper blankets were found too, and soon the Prince had relaxed in his chair, wrapped in quite a few layers of scratchy wool, his wet hair still dripping.

“Is there anyone we can call for you? Anyone who can help?” Finn asked, handing over the writing utensils.

The prince took them and hesitated for a moment, then, unsure and shaky, he wrote down a single word.

 _Rey_.

…

  


It was Sunday, and Rey had planned to just have a nice, cozy lie-in when the doorbell went off repeatedly and rather insistently. Grumbling she crawled out of bed, and managed to get her arms into the sleeves of her morning robe after the fifth try as she plodded down the rickety stairs to her front door.

The sight greeting her when she opened the door was like a splash of cold water directly to the face. Her two friends standing outside were nothing out of the ordinary, but the bedraggled pile of misery that they were holding up between them, staring at her as if she was his only hope with his huge, dark eyes certainly was.

“Kylo?” she stammered, moving aside to let the three of them pass.

Finn and Poe deposited their charge on her couch, where he proceeded to curl up like a wounded animal.

“So you do know him,” Poe said thoughtfully. “I was wondering. He can’t seem to talk, but he wrote down your name for us. Can we leave him with you? We really need to gut our catch before it spoils.”

Rey couldn’t turn her gaze from the man on her couch. “Yes, sure,” she replied absentmindedly. Legs. He had legs. And gone were the glittering scales, gone were the claws. His eyes that had been uniformly black were now a lovely dark brown. He looked completely human.

Finn touched her shoulder. “His feet are in a bad way. Best call the doctor to come and look at them; we wrapped them for now, but he needs medical attention.”

Rey unglued her eyes from Kylo gave her friend a short hug. “I will. Thank you for bringing him here. I’ll take care of everything.”

Rey accompanied her friends to the door and gently closed it behind them before returning to her living room. Not knowing what else to do, she sat on the couch next to Kylo and put a hand on his shoulder. His reaction was immediate, he unfurled some and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her lap. He cried silently and Rey held him until he calmed. His hair was drying into glossy, soft waves, and she enjoyed the feel of it very much as she ran her hands through it soothingly. “What happened? Is it the curse?”

Kylo nodded.

Rey was confused. “But if it’s broken, shouldn’t you be happy?”

Kylo shook his head again, pointing at his throat.

“Oh,” Rey said, raising her eyebrows in understanding. “It’s not broken at all, isn’t it? Just...changed.”

Kylo nodded miserably and curled up again while Rey continued to pet his hair. “Do you want me to try and call Hux?”

An emphatic shake of Kylo’s head was her only answer, and she sighed deeply. “All right. Just the doctor, then.”

…

 

Hux was frantic. He couldn’t find him, couldn’t find his love. No matter how much he called, their bond was silent. It was as if he was...no. He would not even _think_ that. He didn’t know what to do. Drawing a shaky breath, he raced on, swift feet leading him to Rey’s home. He had promised to leave her alone, but he needed her help.

It took him only moments to reach her door, and biting his lip he raised a hand to knock.

She answered the door only a few seconds later, which surprised him. She liked to laze around in bed on Sundays, he knew, because he used to enjoy those occasions with her in the past. She didn’t look surprised to see him either. Curious.

But while his mind was busily filing away observations, his mouth tried to tell her why he was here. “He’s gone, Rey, and I can’t find him. I know I said I’d leave you to your decision making, but I need your help. Please help me find him?”

Rey just sighed and reached for his hands. “Calm down, he’s safe. He’s on my couch at the moment, come in.”

In the blink of an eye Hux had grabbed her and drawn her into a tight hug. When his brain caught up with his actions he immediately released her. “Sorry.”

Rey just patted his arm and led the way to her living room. Hux stared for a moment, his mind not able to comprehend what he saw. Then, everything fell into place. “Oh love. My poor love. What has he done to you?”

Kylo looked as if he might bolt, so Hux approached very slowly, gingerly settling on the couch. Human. Snoke had turned the Prince of the Seelie Court into a _human_. No wonder their bond was silent; there wasn’t one jot of magic inside of him any more. Hux could scarcely imagine the suffering this must be causing him.

“He can’t speak. That seems to be part of whatever it is,” Rey murmured. “I’ll get something to write on and make us some tea. Then we’ll talk.”

Hux stared after her, frozen in place, utterly horrified. The Supreme King had taken Kylo’s _voice_? Had taken the one thing that had brought him some happiness in his lonely existence, his ability to communicate with all the aquatic beings, his ability to sing?

Rey appeared a moment later with a tray and some writing utensils. She poured each of them a cup and handed Kylo the pen and paper before curling up in her favourite armchair.

Hux looked at her, askance. “Why didn’t you call me immediately?”

 _I asked her not to_ , Kylo wrote, _I didn’t want you to see me like this._

“But...why?” Hux asked, “Why would you want that?”

 _He took my voice. And it’s always been my voice that you loved. You said so_ , Kylo replied, his writing shaky.

Hux shook his head and drew his despondent lover into his arms. “No, you idiot, I love you. All of you, not just your bloody voice. Can you imagine how I felt when our bond suddenly was silent? I thought you were dead!”

Rey watched them, her face pensive. “Why now? What has happened to bring this change about?”

Kylo looked at Hux and nodded.

“I suppose the conditions of the curse must have been met? You might know better than anyone.” Hux replied.

Rey averted her eyes and bit her lip. “I did realise that I still loved Kylo, in spite of...everything. And that I really can’t judge you by human standards, since you are not human. And since you are sort of a package deal…” she shrugged.

Kylo rose to his feet, clutching the blanket and stumbled over to Rey’s armchair. She rose in alarm, trying to keep him from walking over to her, but ended up back in the cushioned seat with Kylo’s head in her lap.

That’s when Hux noticed the bandaged feet. “You’re hurt!”

“He tore up his soles walking along the shore of the loch. I was about to call a doctor when you came.” Rey explained, her fingers gently moving through Kylo’s hair.

Hux waved her off. “Give me a few minutes, I’ll gather things to heal him with. A doctor will only ask questions that we won’t be able to answer.”

…

 

Rey nodded and coaxed Kylo back to the couch where she curled up with him as they waited for Hux to return. His immediate and wholehearted acceptance of his new body had calmed Kylo a lot, Rey thought, he now seemed tired instead of anxious. Rey let him doze off in her arms.

Hux, true to his word, returned a few minutes later with a bag of supplies. It never ceased to amaze her to watch Hux work his magic; the tinctures he brought healed Kylo’s feet within seconds. He turned to Rey, “How will we proceed from here?”

“Kylo can stay with me, if he wants. I suppose we’ll figure things out as they come,” Rey replied. She had made her decision to accept them as they were, to trust them, before Kylo had turned up at her doorstep. He would need things: clothes, shoes, but she’d figure that out later. “Right now...we’ve all had a bit of a difficult morning. I say we deserve some rest. The only pressing problem that remains...will my bed fit the three of us?”

Hux shot her a relieved grin and scooped a squirming Kylo into his arms. “Hush, you. Your feet are still tender and I will carry you if I please.”

As it turned out, Rey’s bed did fit them all. Barely. Hux and Rey had the same idea and deposited Kylo in the middle, warm and snug between the two of them. Clothes seemed superfluous; they had made love so many times in the past, why bother with modesty when they all yearned to feel as much of the other’s skin as possible?

They took turns kissing languidly, the breaths they took and the soft, wet noises the only things that could be heard beyond the waking gulls outside. They talked to each other about their love with hands, lips, and tongues, voices unnecessary and silent until they fell asleep with their limbs tangled in such a way that Rey found it difficult to tell where she ended and her lovers began.

…

 

When Kylo woke, he found himself alone with Hux, though he could hear Rey puttering around in the kitchen downstairs. He found it hard not to flinch when his lover reached for him, tangling his fingers in his hair.

“Did you really think I’d abandon you, just like that?” Hux asked gently, an unspoken sorrow in his voice.

Kylo helplessly looked around and found Rey’s note-pad and ballpoint pen on the bedside table. _I’m of no use to you like this,_ he wrote out, biting his lip.

Hux seemed taken aback. “Of no use to me? Do you really think that is all you mean to me?”

 _I’ve known you long enough to know that you always have an agenda. I’m not stupid, I know you have some sort of game in motion, and I’m but a piece in it. But with me_ , he hesitated, the pen hovering over the paper, _like this...what can I offer you? Even bound to my Siren body I was powerful. But now…_

“That...may be true, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t important to me beyond that. You are. Balor’s balls, Kylo,” Hux groaned, rubbing both hands over his face in agitation. “When our bond went silent, I panicked. Have you ever known me to panic? To the extent of doing something nonsensical like running to Rey, of all people? That, as fortuitous as it turned out to be, was _moronic_.”

Hux grabbed Kylo’s head and forced him to look him in the eye. “I love you, you overgrown carp. You. Not whatever body you happen to inhabit at the time, not your powers. You. And I’m not leaving.” Hux let go of him and looked at his own hands disgustedly. “Ugh, listen to me. I sound like one of those insipid romances the commander of the Royal Guard liked to read. Look what you’ve reduced me to!”

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh at Hux’ antics, even though he felt a pang in his chest when the name of his once friend fell. He had never been able to find out what had happened to Lord Raven after the fall of the Seelie court. Though quick witted and fond of pranks, he had made an even tempered, warm-hearted counterpart to mercurial, coldly brilliant Hux.

“Hm,” his lover murmured, thoughtfully running a fingertip along the line of Kylo’s collarbone. “You just gained a truly lovely body. How about we try it out? See if it likes the same things your other one did?”

Kylo’s mind quickly returned to the present. The pure want in Hux’ eyes, the thought that he desired him even in this diminished form made Kylo gasp as a lot of his blood rushed south. His breath sped up as Hux leisurely kissed his way down his torso, murmuring endearments and compliments as he did so.

When Hux’ lips closed around his erection Kylo started to pant loudly. He felt Hux’ fingers against his own, and grasped them. His lover looked up for a moment, “If you want my attention just tug.”

The bedroom door opened and Rey entered with a tray. “I thought we could have breakfast in bed…” She stood, gaping for a second. “Okay, breakfast can wait. Can I join in, or would you rather be alone?”

Kylo held his other hand out to her, and Rey put the tray on the nightstand to settle on his other side.

Hux lifted his head from Kylo’s crotch and grinned at her. “Perfect timing. So how are we going to do this?”

Kylo loved seeing him like this, disheveled and open, the edge almost gone. Soft, loving, he knew that not a lot of people had ever seen that side of Hux. He motioned towards the pad and pen, and once he had it quickly scribbled, _in you_ , and showed it to Rey. Then he wrote, _in me_ , and showed it to Hux.

“That’s a lovely idea. Rey, lube? He doesn’t produce his own slick any more,” Hux said and went back to lavishing attention to Kylo’s cock while Rey rummaged around in the drawer of her bedside table.

Finally she found the bottle and handed it to Hux, and Kylo gently positioned her with her back towards him, his hands running over her soft skin to where her thighs met. She was very wet, and he smiled against the nape of her neck. It never did take much to get their little spitfire going.

Meanwhile Hux’ clever fingers prepared him from behind, and if he could, Kylo would have groaned loudly. But without his voice he was reduced to breathing in hot, sharp bursts that made Rey shiver in turn as he played with the folds of her pussy.

Kylo slid into Rey from behind and soon after Hux did the same to him. Closing his eyes, Kylo gave himself over to the sensation. This was what he had wanted, to be ensconced between his lovers, to be so intimately linked with both of them, their whole bodies touching and moving in gentle undulation. The sweet sounds both Hux and Rey made made up for his own muteness, and so he listened and allowed himself to just enjoy.

When they were done they dozed a little and then woke hungry. The breakfast Rey had cooked had cooled, but it was the most delicious meal Kylo had ever tasted. Perhaps, just perhaps, his new existence in a human body would not be so bad after all.

***

A knock on the door called Rey from the arms of her lovers. Wrapping her morning robe around her body, she went to the door and opened it without much concern. Probably Finn or Poe checking up on her?

Instead she was faced with an elderly woman with a kind face and regal bearing.

“Good morning. My name is Leia, and I’d like to talk to my son.”


End file.
